


Old Houses

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Harry likes old houses  Hermione/Sirius/Remus, Harry





	Old Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)[**florahart**](http://florahart.livejournal.com/) for the beta  
Request for [](http://foreword.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://foreword.livejournal.com/)**foreword**  


* * *

The wonderful thing about old houses, as Harry had discovered, was that the doors never quite fit right. There was enough of a gap, in most, that you could look through and see what was hidden in the room behind. Normally, this would mean looking and seeing dust, old boxes, or a made bed. But that wasn’t the case here, not any more. For the past two years, since his best friend had begun a relationship with Sirius and Remus on her twenty-third birthday, there had been quite a bit to see behind this door, though he‘d not realized that until recently.

Harry had first discovered the joy of old houses and wooden doors that don’t fit right six months earlier. He’d been visiting his friends while on holiday from the Ministry, where he had taken job following Voldemort’s defeat. He dropped in on them often for dinner or conversation. Since Sirius had appeared nude in the Department of Mysteries four years ago with no recollection of where he'd been or how he returned, he and Harry had worked on building a friendship so it wasn't unusual for Harry to be over at their flat when he had time. Not only did he get to spend time with his Godfather, but he had a chance to catch up with Hermione and Remus as well.

However, it wasn’t until his holiday that he’d actually stayed the night. That was when he’d heard the noises down the hall. He’d gone to the loo and noticed the streaks of light from around the door, moving closer out of curiosity. He’d watched through the crack as Hermione had sucked Sirius while Remus had fucked her from behind. Even when he told himself to look away, he’d stared, his hand finding his prick and rubbing until he came.

Since that night, he had a new appreciation for old houses. He also developed a new habit of coming over late and getting just drunk enough for Hermione to insist he sleep over. Tonight, he was sitting outside the door in _his_ place, perfectly positioned to see the bed and Hermione’s nude body. To be honest, though, it wasn’t just her he let his hungry eyes wander over. Sirius was right fit, especially considering his years in prison and his age. And Remus was slender and moved with a grace Harry had never noticed until seeing his former Professor pin Sirius to the bed and fuck him until he was begging.

Harry had been rock hard since he’d watched Hermione tie Sirius to the bed with old Gryffindor school ties, watching as she’d licked and sucked and teased his Godfather while Remus had been watching and giving directions. His hand moved along his cock as Hermione straddled Sirius, moving up and down, her breasts bouncing with each movement. Biting his lip to keep from groaning, he watched Remus push into her arse, only able to see her profile from his position but hearing her low moan as she was penetrated by both of her lovers.

His hand moved faster as he watched them, almost able to feel wet lips around his cock, all to easily imagining himself kneeling on the bed feeding his cock to Sirius and snogging Hermione. The idea of snogging or shagging his best friend had never even entered his mind until he’d watched her come, finding her unexpectedly beautiful when she lost control. Now, well, he compared most the women he dated to her and most of the men that seemed interested with the two men currently making her whimper and moan. None of them ever measured up.

Coming before any of them, he felt his seed spill onto his hand, hot and sticky, his eyes never looking away from the bed where they were a tangle of arms, legs, and bodies. Finally releasing his spent cock, he tucked it back into his trousers, pushing up his spectacles with his clean hand, a soft sigh escaping lips curved into a sated smile, his head resting against the wall as he kept watching, wanting to see them come. Listening to Hermione’s cry of release, watching her body arch as she rocked between them, he had to smile. God, he loved old houses.

The End


End file.
